


(Believe, When I Say) I Want It That Way

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amaya is still a Legend because it's just easier to ignore canon, F/F, Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Sara and Ava ignore the rules of time Ttavel and go to a concert as a way to spend time together.





	(Believe, When I Say) I Want It That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So I haven't decided whether or not I want to do a "one fic a day" challenge for July, but I'm posting for the second day in a row so we'll see if I can keep this up.
> 
> To hear me yell into the void about writing things, follow me on twitter @Ella_The_Writer.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, you guys are actually the sweetest :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Truth or dare?” asked Sara.

“What?”

“Truth or dare?” she repeated. “We're going to be stuck here for at least 20 more minutes and I want to know more about you, so let's play an easy, harmless, party game.”

Ava and Sara had gotten arrested in 1982 due to a misunderstanding involving a policeman and a microwave. There was no doubt in either of their minds that the Legends would come to the rescue in a matter of time, but it would probably take them a while to get Teddy Roosevelt out of Circuit City, so for now the two women were stuck in the clink.

“Did you seriously just call ‘Truth or Dare’ a harmless party game? When I was in high school…”

Ava trailed off and Sara's heart fell when she remembered that Ava technically never had a childhood.

“I'll go first,” Sara offered as a means to distract the woman sitting in front of her “I pick truth, so go for it. Ask me anything.”

Ava thought for a moment “What's the stupidest thing you've ever used time travel for?”

“Define stupid.”

Ava raised an eyebrow and Sara deducted that any of her answers would probably qualify.

“I'm going to pretend that this is the _only_  time my team and I have _ever_  broken protocol, but a few weeks ago, we went to 1776 and preformed each and every song from the musical, _1776_.”

Ava seemed taken aback “Why?”

Sara shrugged “It was a slow week for anachronisms and we were bored.”

“And how did the founding fathers react to all this?”

“Ben Frankin loved it, but John Adams was _pissed_.”

“I suppose the musical was right about him being obnoxious and disliked.” Ava said with a laugh, proud of her pop culture reference. 

“What about you?” asked Sara “What's the stupidest thing you've ever used time travel for?”

Ava considered for a moment “I've never actually _done_  anything against bureau protocol-"

Sara cut her off “Nerd.”

“-Let me finish.” Ava continued “I've never done anything against protocol, but I _have_  always considered going back to the 90s to see a Backstreet Boys concert.”

Sara smiled “First of all, NSYNC was the superior boyband, and second of all, why didn't you do it? You're the _director_  of the Time Bureau. You can literally do whatever you want.”

“I'll think about it.” said Ava.

Just then, Ray burst into the small containment room, an officer trailing behind him.

“You two are free to go thanks to your friend here, but don't leave town.” said the policeman.

The two women and Ray exchanged a knowing look before thanking the officer and portaling back onto the Waverider. 

Ava bid a quick goodbye to the legends and kissed Sara on the cheek before returning to the mound of paperwork on her desk that came with being arrested.

Sara was still thinking about her conversation with Ava long after the director left.

“Gideon, can you pull up the 1996 equivalent of ticketmaster?” she asked the AI “I have a date to plan.”

______________________

Two days later, Sara strolled into Ava's office at the Time Bureau.

Ava looked up from her work and smiled at her. 

“What are you doing here so early? You were supposed to come by around lunch. It’s only…” she looked up to the clock on the wall of her office “Ten thirty-two.”

“That's not why I'm here.”

Ava raised an eyebrow “What did you do and how bad was it?”

Sara gasped “Wow. Thanks for assuming that I committed a crime.”

Ava stared at her skeptically. 

“Okay, so it's fair for you to assume that I committed a crime, however, I am here because a certain AI of mine was able to help me find Backstreet Boys concert tickets.”

Ava stood up from her desk and walked over to hug Sara “That's… actually really sweet of you. Thank you.” she said, placing a kiss to Sara's lips.

“Look at the date on the tickets.” Sara said with a mischievous smile on her face.

“July second…”

“Look closer.”

“July second, 1999?”

Ava jerked her head up to look at Sara, her head racing with feelings of disbelief, excitement, and guilt.

“I hate that I have to say this, but this is _really_  against the rules.”

“Which is why _you_  won't be breaking any rules. I got the tickets and I'll be using the Waverider to take us to the concert. Technically speaking, this is just a really fun kidnapping.

Ava smiled “Well, in that case, I get off of work at five, so do you want to come by and kidnap me then?”

“It's a date.”

___________________

“Ready to be kidnapped?” asked Sara, walking through the door to Ava's office, though, she may have said that a bit too loud because she was met with a series of confused looks from Time Bureau agents.

“Ready as I'll ever be.” said Ava, closing her work laptop and getting up to greet Sara.

Ava had changed from her usual work uniform into a light blue baseball tee and jeans. Perfect attire for a concert. Sara, on the other hand…

“Are you seriously going to wear an NSYNC tank top to a Backstreet Boys concert?” asked Ava upon seeing Sara's outfit.

“I will have you know that not only did NSYNC release quality music over their years as a band, but they are also responsible for “Bye Bye Bye" the bisexual anthem that is still iconic to this day, therefore, they are superior.”

Ava decided that it would probably be easier to let Sara have this one, so she grabbed the shorter woman’s hand and the walked through a portal and into the Waverider.

Once on board, Sara called out a quick goodbye to her team “Ava and I are taking the Jumpship to 1999! Gideon is under strict orders to only let Amaya pilot the ship, and under no circumstances should any of you make questionable decisions. If any of the above rules are broken, all perpetrators will be stabbed.”

“You don't mean that literally, right?” Ray asked with a chuckle, only to be met with Sara's _do-I-look-like-I’m-joking?_  face.

The two women made their way to the jumpship and sat down inside the small capsule. 

“Remember when you had to sneak in here just to talk to me?” asked Ava.

“Yeah. But I guess it was worth it because I got the girl.”

“You sure did.” said Ava.

She placed a hand on Sara's cheek and caressed her lips with her thumb. 

Sara was the one to lean in for the kiss, placing a soft peck onto Ava's lips before going back in for a more passionate one.

“I love you.” Sara whispered between kisses. She took Ava's incoherent muttering as an _”I love you too"_  from the director.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing slowly and whispering affirmations of love to each other until Ava finally broke away.

“As much as I would love to do this forever, if I don't stop us now we'll fall asleep and miss our concert.”

Sara sighed and nodded in agreement. “Okay, but I get to hold your hand until we get back to this.”

“Deal.”

_______________________

The pair managed to stay connected in some aspect the entire way in. Whether it was by holding hands, Sara riding on Ava's back, Ava’s fingers in Sara's belt loops, or hugging, they were inseparable. 

The only time they broke contact was to go through the security bag check, but after that, they were right back to holding hands.

They needed this. To be connected somehow. Ever since… everything, Ava and Sara found themselves not having time together due to work. Most if their interactions over the past month had either been video calls, rushed 5-minute closet sex, or a night when they were too tired to talk and ended up just falling asleep.

Which is why they were desperate to just be _with_  each other.

The concert was outdoors, and although it was July, the only tickets Sara could find was for a nighttime concert in Ontario, which normally would be fine, but Sara quickly realized that she picked the wrong day to wear an NSYNC tank top out of spite 

“Are you warm enough?” asked Ava “Because, I brought a hoodie if you want to wear it over your shirt.”

Sara knew that Ava was trying to get Sara to cover up her shirt, but that would be admitting defeat. “I survived Nanda Parbat in the winter, I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“Really? Because your arms are covered in goosebumps.”

“I'm good.”

“Suit yourself.” said Ava, pulling the oversized hoodie onto her own body.

Sara wasn't going to admit that she was cold anytime soon, but she _did_  shift closer to Ava to procure body heat.

A few minutes later, the concert started and the screams of hundreds of fangirl teenagers filled the crisp, cold, air.

Although Sara enjoyed the music, she was more enticed by the woman standing next to her.

After the third song, Sara decided to swallow her pride for the sake of her freezing limbs.

“Okay, fine. I'm cold.”

“I only brought one hoodie.” Ava said, smiling.

“That works.”

Sara got in front of Ava and slid inside the oversized article of clothing, putting her arms in the sleeves alongside Ava's. The garment somehow was a perfect fir for both women.

Sara instantly warmed up with the feeling of Ava's skin on hers and melted into the comfort of the other woman.

For the next few songs, Ava and Sara lightly swayed together, and despite the crowd surrounding them, they were in their own world.

Soon enough, the concert was almost over, and the band played the intro to “I Want It That Way” as the audience screamed.

Sara and Ava continued to sway while Ava softly sang the opening line of the song. Sara picked up after her and the couple broke into a dramatic duet, catching the attention of a few people around them.

Once the concert was finally over, Sara and Ava were in no rush to leave the venue, because if they left, they would be transported out of their own world and into the real world, full of busy schedules and evil time demons.

But for now, they were together. As close as they could possibly be.

“Thank you for kidnapping me. I had an amazing time.”

“Good, because I don't kidnap beautiful woman _often_.”

Ava laughed and started leaving a trail of kisses down Sara's neck.

“Do you want to go back to the ship and finish what we started earlier?” asked Sara. She said it so softly that Ava was the one that could hear.

“Yeah. I'd like that.”

Ava could sense Sara smirking. 

“So, to clarify,  you want it that way?” asked the shorter woman.

Ava giggled “Yes, Sara. I want it that way.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the record, "I Want it That Way" is better than "Bye Bye Bye" and Jake Peralta agrees with me.
> 
> Alright, EDIT- so when I first wrote this I may or may not have gotten the wrong information and had the concert in 1996. 20 minutes ago, I learned that "I Want it That Way" was released after 1996... so yeah.


End file.
